A Nightly Visit
by Ash141
Summary: Brick has been watching Blossom every night for the past 4 years without her knowledge, but what happens when she wakes up on this particular night? This just might be the night that everything changes for the both of them. This is my first time posting a fanfic, so please be kind. NOTE:This IS rated T, there's no sexual content, everything they're doing is innocent, just detailed.


**A/N: This is my first story, I wrote it about 2 years ago but I didn't have the courage to type or post it, but now I do. This will be a One-shot to get me comfortable with putting my stories out there. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Oh yeah, in my stories the girls and boys always have human appearances, I just think it's easier that way.**

Normal; _Thoughts & flashbacks; _**Yelling;** _ **HIM's voice**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, it is owned by the awesome Craig McCracken! Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **A Nightly Visit**

 **Brick's POV:**

I slowly and quietly lifted the glass of the unusual round window that leads into her pink room. I should be used to the color by now, I mean, I do fight the girl that wears the color every day.

Why am I not fighting her now?

Well. . .

She's asleep

I don't want to wake her or her sisters up, sure I could take all three of them but fighting is a day thing, but I could take em, no doubt; aand…

It's night time, probably not the best reason, but it is to me.

Because it's dark, the perfect time for a creeper like myself.

You see it's kinda my job to fight the girl that I'm currently in the room of. I was actually created to destroy her.

That didn't work out so well because. . .

She destroyed me instead,

with a kiss on the cheek.

A KISS! Can you believe that? I had never felt more pathetic as I had in that moment.

Horrible.

Simply. Horrible.

But anyway, yeah, I died along with my brothers. I was in inky black darkness for a looooong time. I was alone, and as much as it pains me to say it, I missed my brothers, heck, I even missed that annoying monkey that created us.

What was his name again? Momo Joko, Moko Jomo,

it's on the tip of my tongue. . .

Oh yeah, Mojo Jojo!

Yep, that's it.

Anyway, back to what's important. . .

my death.

So, after waiting and waiting and waiting, I was about to call it quits,

until I saw something;

a light, and a strange light red mist, followed by this weird red thing with lobster claws, make up, and piercing green eyes.

I gotta say even I thought he(?) looked scary,

until I heard his voice.

I couldn't contain my laughter, but then I found I wasn't the only one laughing.

I abruptly stopped and looked on my right, where my younger brother Butch was cackling like a maniac; and then to my left, where my youngest brother Boomer was giggling slightly, and then they both stopped and looked at me.

Then Boomer jumped and hugged me and Butch saying how lonely and dark it was and how much he missed us. So, of course I pushed him off and smacked him in the back of the head tellin him how much of a wimp he was, and then the lobster thing stabbed me and my bros in the arm with a sharp, pointy thing making me rub my arm in pain, not that I would admit I was.

Come to find out his name was HIM, he was the devil, and after livin with em for a while, you learn that you don't want to be on his bad side, trust me I've been there; I'm still there, yet I'm his favorite. He says I'm his favorite because I follow orders, I do what I'm told, I never give up, and I'm the most powerful.

Which is why I'm always on his bad side.

He says if I'm that powerful I should've won by now, but I haven't.

And it's all because of the girl that lays in the pink queen-sized bed before me.

Sometimes I wonder why I don't just destroy her in her sleep.

She's so peaceful.

Unsuspecting.

Vulnerable.

Well, it's because I'm curious.

Though we were created after the PowderFluffs, HIM thought we'd be better if we were made older, in fact, we were a year older than them.

I started getting curious when I turned 14, she had just turned 13.

I started noticing things, somethin about her just changed but I couldn't see what it was.

We were moving too fast, throwing punches and kicks, left and right, and if not that she was using ice to try to freeze me and I was trying to use fire to melt the ice before it touched me.

So, I never really got a good look at the changes. Then one day my curiosity reached its breaking point, I couldn't take it anymore.

I had to know.

So that night I had gone to her house and looked in each oddly rounded window, until I found her room right in the middle.

At the time, they didn't have glass in their windows so it was easy to just float on in, unnoticed of course.

I looked at her and finally noticed what I had been so curious about, she had grown, and not just taller if ya know what I mean, heh-heh.

Well after that night I decided that I would come back every night, to observe of course.

So here I am now, just another one of those nights, except, I'm 18 now and she's 17, and to say she grew just a little over the past four years would definitely be an understatement, because. . .

She grew,

a LOT.

Any boy in their right mind could see that she was attractive.

In fact, every boy did; when she walked or flew every single boys' head turned.

And it made my blood boil, literally, my blood boiled; my special power bein fire and all.

Not that I liked her or anything.

She was just hot, that's all.

 _More like a sexy goddess._

Dammit teenage boy hormones, you suck!

Anyways, so I'm in her room like any other night, but somethin feels different.

Like everything is about to change.

Hmmm. . . Oh well, back to what I was doin before, observing her.

It looked like she was about to fall off the bed, her head was slipping off her satin black pillow, her silky orange hair spread out on the other pillow on the left side.

Weird, usually she keeps it in a bun or braid before she goes to bed, she must've been really tired from the fight we had earlier.

Heh, I must've got her good.

"Hmmm"

Huh? I snapped out of my mental ego-boosting and looked back down at her.

She had turned over with a soft, almost inaudible hum.

Well this was new, out of all the times I've been here I had never seen her face while she sleeps, just the back of her head, and I have to say it's quite. . . cute.

Her soft, full lips are parted ever so slightly.

Of course, I only know her lips to be soft because she destroyed me with them, and then attempted to do so again and again and again, until it blew up in her face, literally, I grew like ten times her size; it was awesome, until she pulled down my pants, but that's beside the point.

Her nose twitches every once in a while, it's barely noticeable, but I notice due to my super enhanced eyesight.

Just like I notice how her cheeks are the slightest bit of pink.

She has a small bruise on her right cheek, courtesy of me, I must have punched her harder than I thought I did earlier today.

Moving on.

Her eyes were, of course, closed.

Well, I think they were closed anyway, I couldn't really tell with her bangs covering them.

I was tempted to just reach over and brush the hair out of her eyes, cuz I know how it feels when hair gets in your eyes when you're sleeping, it's annoying.

 _Yea right, you know you just want to feel how soft it is._

No, that is not it, it just gets irritating, that's all.

 _Mmmhmm suuure, cuz you don't like her at all._

I don't.

 _Yeah suuure ya don't._

I'm serious. I. Don't.

 _Alright, alright whatever you say._

That's right, whatever I say, and I say I don't like her.

 _So, is that why you're about to touch her hair now?_

Ye- Wait! What?!

It was true, as I was fighting my conscience the back of my hand absentmindedly went to brush the hair out of her face.

Within an inch of touching it I forcefully yanked my hand away.

Unfortunately, I used too much force and ended up falling on my ass with an almost inaudible grunt.

Key word;

Almost.

My counterpart quickly sat up and looked down at me.

"Bri- "

I instantly shot at her covering her mouth with my hand and pinning her down on her bed.

If I said if I wasn't turned on, I'd be lying.

I mean I'm basically straddling her, and she is freakin sexy.

Pushing my teenage hormones aside, I pulled out my most soft, but threatening voice and whispered in her ear.

"Shhh shh Pinky, you wouldn't wanna wake the whole house now, would ya?"

"Mmm mmf!" was her muffled reply.

I smirked while pulling back to look at her, she was slightly squirming, but other than that she was pretty calm, on the outside anyway.

"Of course, you wouldn't."

I put my chin on her chest then tilted it to the left so now my head was resting on her breast, like a pillow.

 _A very comfy pillow._

I felt her shudder under me, my smirk widened and darkened.

"I mean, the Professor has been workin so hard, he probably didn't get to bed til late, he must be really tired, right?"

She stayed silent.

Perfect.

I slowly lifted my head from her oh so comfortable breast and positioned it just above her neck, before giving it a light kiss.

I do that sometimes when we're fighting, I pin her against a wall or in an alley, away from our siblings.

The first time I did it she screamed and thrashed around, punching and kicking.

After some time, she didn't thrash and bash anymore, she just excepted it, but she still made little sounds and struggled a bit.

Just like now, she was shivering beneath me and squirming a bit more than before, but I continued to whisper to her while kissing her neck. ( **A/N:** BTW, Blossom is wearing a light pink tank top, without a bra b/c they're not very comfortable to sleep in, and fuzzy black shorts; Brick is wearing a red button down short sleeved shirt, baggy grey sweatpants, black and white converse, and obviously his backwards red cap.)

"And *kiss* if your sisters *lick* are anything like *kiss* my brothers, *nip* -muffled gasp- then I know if you wake them up they'll be pissed, and they'll give you hell in the mornin."

She had now stopped struggling completely but I still continued my assault, enjoying the sound of her muffled whimpers and gasps.

"Besides, *long lick up her neck* you wouldn't wanna break tradition *kiss on jaw*."

She went silent and I continued kissing her on her jawline.

Until she brought her knee up on my nuts and I fell off her and her bed in pain.

"What do you mean by that?!" she whisper-yelled.

After the pain subsided enough for me to speak I answered her.

"Yeah tradition, I've come in here to watch you every night for the past 4 years."

I looked up at her to see her reaction, she was looking at me with wide eyes, then she blinked and opened her mouth to speak.

"Okay."

Then she turned away from me and covered herself up, seemingly going back to sleep.

"Okay? Okay?! You catch me in your room, freak out, kick me in the friggin balls, and when I tell you I've basically been stalking you every night since you were 13, and you say 'okay' and go back to sleep?!"

I was standing up now, pain forgotten, and she didn't even look at me when she answered.

"Well yeah, like you said I don't want to wake my family, between talking to you and sleep I choose sleep; I've had a long day, and I'm tired, so goodnight."

I just stood there in shock looking at her steadily breathing form.

Then a devious smirk spread across my face and my eyes sparkled in mischief.

Quickly kicking off my shoes, I slowly lifted the covers and sheets on the left side of the bed and ever so carefully got under them, resting my head on the pillow with my back to hers, and I was about to fall into a deep sleep, until she spoke.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

I smirked, not even moving when I answered.

"What do ya think babe? I'm goin to sleep."

I heard her shift so now she was propped up on her elbows looking at me.

"Don't you have your own bed to sleep in?" she questioned irritably.

"Yea, but it's on the other side of the city, and I'm tired too, plus, this bed is more comfy than mine."

I snuggled in to finalize my point.

It seemed like forever until she answered with an exasperated sigh.

"Uugh, fine you can sleep here but only for tonight. . . and stay on your side of the bed."

I smirked and chuckled darkly.

"We'll see, goodnight Raspberry."

I heard her shift again.

"Raspberry?"

I smirked slightly. ( **A/N:** If he keeps smirking like that it's going to become permanent. X3)

"Yea, you smell like raspberries, well night."

I felt her lay down again with a light 'night Brickhead' before I heard her soft relaxed breaths and soon followed her lead by going into a deep slumber.

 **Blossom's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of rustling covers and the bed moving over and over.

I should've known letting the leader of the RowdyRuffs sleep here was a bad idea.

I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 12:00, midnight, only an hour after he showed up and started attacking me.

Okay so he didn't attack me, but it was pretty darn close by the way he was on top of me.

 _Oh, come on, you know you liked it._

No, I did not, I didn't like the way he snuck into room, or covered my mouth.

I definitely didn't like the way he straddled me, or how he whispered in my ear with that deep, yet childish voice.

Or how his dark orange mid-back length hair brushed up against my neck and face. How he smelled like wild strawberries, his soft but rough lips on my skin, or how his blood red eyes shined with playfulness, mischief, and dark humor, like they're penetrating my very soul. *Sigh*

Nope, I don't like him at all.

 _Wow, you got problems._

Shut up, no I don't.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

I have an annoying Ruff I have to make be quiet.

I sat up and turned towards him, ready to make him stop.

"Brick, if you don't stop right no- "

He shifted and turned over, facing me, and I realized he was still asleep.

I was confused, until I heard his panicked words.

"No, no, please don't, let me go, I'm sorry, please, no."

He started whimpering and shaking.

I was shocked, he was having a nightmare, the evil and 'oh-so powerful' Brick, leader of the RowdyRuffs, was having a nightmare.

 _See? Even someone as evil as Brick can have nightmares._

Well, me being me, I couldn't just leave him like that, so I leaned over and started whispering to him.

"Brick?"

He stopped shaking just a little.

"Blossom?"

I was surprised he actually heard me but I continued to whisper to him.

"Yes Brick, I'm here, I'm right here."

I gently and just barely touched his hair but that's all it took for him to spring at me, clutching onto my tank top, I felt my stomach get wet almost instantly.

I looked down at him, he was shaking more, whimpering, and then I saw the most shocking thing I had ever seen; Brick was crying, or more like completely bawling.

I then held him close to me and listened to his sad pleas and whimpers.

"Blossom, please, help me."

I felt a tug at my heart, he needed me to help him, and I was determined to do whatever it takes to help but for now all I could do was comfort him.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay, everything will be okay."

He snuggled into me, calming down some, but still cried and trembled.

"Please stay."

I pulled him closer so that his head was on my chest and his ear was at my heart, listening to my heartbeat.

"Don't leave me, please, never leave me."

I held him tighter and lowered my head so I could whisper in his ear.

"I won't."

He clutched my tank top tighter, letting more tears slip out.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I lifted my lips from his ear, then pressed them softly on the top of his head, and he instantly calmed down.

Then his eyes opened.

 **Brick's POV:**

 **-Dream-**

I was running, fast and hard, I was trying to find the exit; I didn't know where it was but I had to find it, I just had to.

I was surrounded by red, the sky was red, the ground was red, everything, everywhere was red. The only things that weren't red was the things chasing me, no, they were black, pitch black, with claws and fangs all slashing and gnashing at me.

The ground up ahead was splitting and breaking away, floating off somewhere.

I saw the exit, it wasn't that far, it was floating above, just ahead of me.

I lifted my feet off the ground and started flying towards it as fast as I could.

I was so close, almost there, almost free, I was at the door.

Then it slammed shut, hitting me in the face, and making me fall to the ground.

I was quickly pounced on by those black creatures, their eyes glowing yellow and red, clawing and biting me; I was in so much pain, I was ready to give up when I was grabbed by the back of the neck and pulled out of the mass of fangs and claws.

I smiled in relief, but the smile quickly disappeared when I saw who had pulled me out.

Standing there in all his evil glory, was HIM, and he was giving me one of his creepy, sharp-toothed smiles.

" _ **Well well well, if it isn't my eldest son. Trying to escape, are we?"**_

He said in that echoey high-pitched voice of his.

" _ **Well, I've got a secret for yooou."**_

He brought me close to his face.

" _ **THERE IS NO ESCAPE! AHAAHAAHAHAHA!**_

I had nothing to say, all I could do was stare wide-eyed as he did whatever he wanted to me, I was completely at his mercy, and he knew it.

" _ **Tell me Brick, why did I bring you back?"**_

I put my head down, I knew where this was going, we've had this talk many times.

" _ **Did I bring you back to eat junk?"**_

I shook my head, he kept going.

" _ **Did I bring you back to steal worthless things?"**_

I held my head lower and shook it again.

" _ **Did I bring you back to converse with**_ **her** _ **during the night?"**_

I winced as his voice became angrier and his grip became a little tighter at the back of my neck,

I shook just slightly.

He noticed.

He put his claw under my chin, lifting my head so that I was looking him straight in the eye, then he gently stroked my cheek with the back of that same claw.

" _ **No, I didn't,**_ -he moved a few strands of hair out of my face and tucked them behind my ear, before putting his claw behind my head, twisting it in my hair- _**I brought you back to DESTROY HER!"**_

He yanked my head back by my hair and brought me closer to his face, his breath smelled like death and despair, it stung my eyes and made them water.

" _ **You're a disgrace!"**_

His grip tightened.

"No."

I whimpered pathetically.

" _ **You are a**_ **traitor** _ **!"**_

"No."

Even more pathetic.

" **Traitors** _ **deserve to be punished!"**_

He lowered me so that I was above the creatures gnashing and swiping at my feet.

"Please don't."

I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

" _ **I think letting my demons 'play' with you is a suitable punishment."**_

I started squirming desperately.

"Let me go!"

He grinned maliciously.

" _ **If you say so."**_

He let me go right into the middle of the beasts, they advanced towards me, I couldn't fly, my powers were gone, there was no way out.

" _ **Haaave fuuun,**_ **traitor** _ **!"**_

He started disappearing in his red mist, cackling wildly.

"I'm sorry!"

He was already gone, then they pounced, clawing and biting me mercilessly.

Everything started fading away, going blurry.

"Please, no."

Everything went black.

There was a light, not a white light, like most would expect, not that I expected it, but a light.

It was pink, a glowing pink light, not blindingly bright but not faint either.

It was getting closer, it was coming for me, I was scared.

I put my head down and hid my face in my scratched-up arms, shaking slightly.

"Brick?"

I stopped, I knew that voice, I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Blossom?"

It was her, she was here.

Wait, why was she here?

Was she here to save me, or punish me for my crimes?

I hid my head again, shaking more, until she spoke again.

"Yes Brick, I'm here, I'm right here."

I felt a soft touch, but that's all it took for me to throw myself at her, shaking and crying.

I didn't care if she was here to hurt me.

Right now, I needed someone; I needed her.

So, when she started to embrace me back, I decided to at least try.

"Blossom, please, help me."

I waited for a response hoping with all I was that she wouldn't push me away, laugh in my face, and ask 'why would I ever help a monster like you,' but instead I heard.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay, everything will be okay."

I was slightly calm now, so I slightly snuggled into her, but the thought of her pushing me away popped back up, making me tremble and cry.

"Please stay."

She pulled me up some so that my head was on her chest, ear to heart, I could hear her heartbeat, it calmed me more but I still wanted to confirm what I said.

"Don't leave me, please, never leave me."

I know I sounded desperate but I didn't care, all I cared about was getting help, no matter who it was from.

Suddenly, I felt her cool breath on my ear, and she started whispering into it.

"I won't."

I believed her but I needed her word.

I clutched her tighter, letting more tears spill out.

"Promise?"

Her answer was instant.

"I promise."

Her cool breath left my ear and as soon as it did I felt her soft lips on the top of my head, and just like that, I stopped shaking, the tears vanished, and I was completely at peace.

Then I woke up.

 **Normal POV:**

Red eyes met pink, the red ones twinkling with a new outlook on things and a new respect for his counterpart; the pink ones sparkling with understanding and determination to help the boy before her.

Brick and Blossom spent the next hour talking and joking with each other.

Brick telling her stories of him and his brothers' many great adventures, purposefully trying to make her laugh, he found that he liked her laugh.

Blossom was trying hard not to laugh because she didn't want to wake her family.

Brick was laying on his back, between her legs, his head on her stomach.

Blossom had removed his signature cap a while ago and was absentmindedly running her hands through his dark, fiery orange hair while they talked.

After she finished telling him a story about her and her sisters she went quiet, as did he.

It wasn't an awkward silence.

It was comfortable.

 **Brick's POV:**

After Blossom finished her story and my chuckling subsided, everything went silent.

It was peaceful, only the sound of our steady breathing was heard.

I looked up at her, about to say something, but I stopped.

I stared into her eyes, or what I could see of her eyes. Her hair was in them again, she didn't seem to notice.

I was tempted to move the hair out of her face. . . again, but this time I didn't argue with myself; I reached up and brushed it away from her eyes with the back of my hand.

It was soft.

 _Told you so._

Ignoring my conscience, I trailed my hand down, letting the back of my fingers brush against her right cheek until they reached the back of her neck, my thumb gently stroked her cheek.

I drew my eyes away from hers and looked at her cheek, where the bruise was, I instantly felt guilty.

 _~Flashback~_

 _It had been in the fight earlier today, we had been fighting each other away from our siblings, as per usual, when she slammed me into the ground, creating a crater in the middle of the road; I was pretty scratched up and beaten, but I hadn't lost._

 _I had laid there waiting for the right moment to strike, then she came down, I had squinted one eye so I could see her._

 _I thought I was seeing things when I saw a look of concern on her face; she floated just above me, leaning over so she was closer to my seemingly unconscious form, and then she started to speak in a worried-like voice._

" _Brick, are you alri- "_

 _She didn't get to finish as I punched her right in the face, hard, she stumble-floated back a few feet as I shot up and smirked at her._

 _I saw a flash of hurt in her eyes before she shook it off and we resumed fighting._

 _~End Flashback~_

I turned over and slowly pulled myself up so that me and her were eye to eye, hers filled with confusion and curiosity, mine filled with guilt and regret.

I looked away from them and looked at her cheek, I brushed my thumb gently over the bruise one more time then I whispered an 'I'm sorry,' before I softly put my lips to it.

When I pulled away she wasn't moving, so I turned her face towards mine, she was looking at me in shock.

I looked into her eyes again and I saw them sparkling, the moonlight made them shine and twinkle like two rare pink gemstones.

I found myself getting lost in them, pulling me in, making me inch closer til my forehead was against hers.

She stared into my eyes like she was in some type of trance, I looked down to her lips; her full, pink, tempting lips.

I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I couldn't stop myself from carefully tilting her head up and bringing it closer until my lips were slightly brushing against hers, I hesitated a bit, then started kissing her slowly, she stiffened, eyes wide.

I stopped and pulled away, my lips lingering on hers for a bit longer, but as I was about to fully pull away she grabbed the front of my red shirt and pulled me back to her.

I instantly cupped her face in both of my hands, bringing her closer, kissing her deeper; I gently started pushing her down on her bed so that her head was on her pillow.

She moved her hands from my shirt to wrap her arms around my neck, pulling me closer, if that was even possible.

I decided to go a little further and bit her bottom lip lightly, she gasped and I didn't hesitate to slip my tongue in her mouth.

Roaming, tasting, and boy did she taste good, like mangoes and peaches.

It was an interesting combination, but good nonetheless.

I'm guessing her shock wore off because her tongue started to mingle with mine, soon the mingling turned into a fight for dominance.

I let her win so her tongue could explore my mouth.

Apparently, me letting her win went to her head because the next thing I knew I was the one on my back and she was on top of me, straddling my hips, not that I minded of course.

She untangled her hands from my hair and moved them back to my shirt, unbuttoning it and taking it off me without unlocking our lips; I grunted when I felt her naturally cool fingers glide up my toned abs and over my muscular arms.

Not to brag, but I had an awesome 8 pack and spectacular muscles, probably from all the fighting and training I've done throughout the years.

My right arm was around her waist, my hand slipped under her tank top, resting on the small of her back, my other hand on the back of her head, fingers buried in her hair.

I got tired of this position so I flipped us back over again so that on was on top.

I started thinking of everything I was doing at that moment, I was defying my very purpose, betraying my creator, and risking my life.

It was wrong.

But I didn't care.

I didn't care that we were enemies, I didn't care that I was supposed to despise her with my entire being, I didn't care that I was created to kill her, because after tonight, I couldn't, I wouldn't, and I knew HIM would destroy me for this.

With that thought in mind I started kissing her harder, more passionately, because tonight would most likely be my last night of life and I wanted to enjoy it.

I put both hands under her tank top, pushing it up just above her tummy, exposing it; next my hands made their way down passed her ass, but not before giving both cheeks a rough squeeze, making her squeal a bit in the kiss, causing me to chuckle darkly into her mouth, down to her thighs and to her legs, where I lifted them.

She instinctively wrapped them around my waist; I then proceeded to rub up and down her legs and thighs, massaging them, squeezing them, occasionally smacking her ass, earning muffled moans, squeaks, squeals, and gasps from her.

I couldn't help the growl in my throat as she started massaging my broad shoulders with her soft, cold hands.

It felt amazing and soothing.

I relaxed into her touch immediately.

After a while of us making out and constantly switching positions, me now being on top again, I finally pulled away, she whined, so I gave her swollen lips another peck, after which she gave a content sigh.

I was now laying on top of her, my forehead resting against hers, both of us panting heavily, until she spoke in a breathless whisper.

"Wow, that was."

I replied, almost as breathless.

"Yeah, it was."

I lowered my head and started delivering light pecks along her jaw to her neck, listening to her small whimpers.

"B-brick?"

I had trailed my kisses down to her collarbone, where I started sucking on it, earning a sharp gasp from her.

"Hmm?"

I continued to kiss her collarbone.

"W-why?"

I licked up to below her ear, causing her to shiver, then started whispering in her ear.

"Because, I'm tired of the fighting, I'm fed up with only being able to feel certain emotions like anger, fear, and hate, and I'm sick of HIM."

I then started nibbling on her earlobe, she moaned a bit then spoke again.

"S-so y-you don't want t-to fight anymore, y-you don't h-hate me?"

I stopped sucking on her earlobe and held her face in my hands, looking straight into her eyes, then I softly whispered.

"No, no I don't, after tonight I don't think I could."

I gave her a small smile, then nuzzled my nose with hers, she giggled cutely, which caused my smile to widen.

"Besides, I've got to stand up to that gay lobster eventually, can't let him push me around my whole life, can I?"

She leaned into my touch, one hand on my chest, the other playing with my hair.

"No, I suppose you can't."

We were silent for a bit.

"Brick?"

"Yea?"

She hesitated, I took that time to let one of my hands run through her hair, my fingers twirling some strands.

"Why have you always done what he says?"

This time I hesitated, not because I didn't know what to say, but because I didn't want to tell her.

"Because, because,"

I tried to find a different answer but as soon as I locked eyes with her, I caved and gave a sigh of defeat.

"Because I was afraid, I'm still afraid, in fact, I'm terrified, to HIM I'm a traitor and I'm sure to be punished for my betrayal."

I put my head down, covering my eyes with my hair, not letting her see the fear and shame in them.

"Oh Brick."

She gently caressed my face with her left hand, lifting my head in the process, using the other hand to move my hair out of my eyes and stroke it affectionately.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, I said I'd never leave you, I promised, and I promised myself that I'd help you no matter what."

I was shocked, amazed, grateful, but mostly concerned, not for myself, but for her.

She didn't know what she was getting herself into, she wanted to protect me but she couldn't, I wouldn't let her, because I didn't want to get hurt.

HIM liked to play, it's what he's been doing for years, playing around with her and her sisters, messing with their minds.

It was all a game to HIM, a long, torturous game, but not to my brothers and I, it wasn't a game to us; it was life.

HIM liked to play a different game with me, it was called: How Long Can You Survive the Torture?

Not fun, I always lose.

So, I couldn't let her protect me, it was for her own good.

I snapped back to reality to her calling my name, she sounded worried.

"Brick, are you okay?"

"Wha- yeah I'm fine, I was just thinkin."

She looked at me curiously and tilted her head to the side, like a puppy.

"Bout what?"

An adorable puppy.

I chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Nothin you should concern yourself with."

She yawned and her eyes drooped sleepily.

"Ok."

I smiled down at her, just now realizing how late, or should I say early, it was; it was 1:30 in the morning, wow I've kept her up for this long? Oops, oh well it was worth it.

"You should really go to sleep, you seem tired."

I rolled off of her and on to the left side of the bed, laying on my side, facing her.

She looked at me with droopy eyes, barely even able to keep them open, but she still reached over and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers, then she spoke to me in a sleepy whisper.

"You don't have to go, stay."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into me.

I chuckled and whispered in her ear.

"I wasn't gonna leave even if you told me to, **babe**."

I said the last part quieter and darker, she shivered at the tone of my voice.

She then put her arms around me and snuggled closer, her face against my chest, ear to heart, listening to the sound of my heartbeat, then she answered sleepily.

"Good."

She closed her eyes and I heard her steady breathing, then I muttered.

"Goodnight Bloss."

She nuzzled my chest then barely over a whisper she said.

"Night Brick, sweet dreams."

Then she fell into a deep slumber.

I gave her a small squeeze, kissed the top of her head, and soon followed her to sleep.

I woke up feeling something stir against me.

No, not something, someone, my counterpart and ex arch-rival.

Blossom.

She was still sleeping soundly and looked to be quite comfortable.

I smiled down at her, so peaceful in my arms, like she belongs there.

It was a struggle to try to look away from her sleeping form but I finally managed to and looked up at her alarm clock.

It was 5:30 a.m. on Saturday morning, I had to go.

Butch would be up in 30 minutes expecting breakfast. I didn't want to go, but I had to, I had brothers to take care of.

I removed my arms from her body, then carefully removed hers from mine, then I carefully got of the bed, found my shirt, hat, and shoes, and put them on.

I was about to fly out the window when I heard her move around, she let out a tired yawn.

"Mmm, Brick?"

I turned around to see her about to sit up, I walked back over to the bed and tenderly pushed her back down.

She gave me a confused look.

"I have to go, you should go back to sleep."

She let me lay her back on the bed, and looked visibly upset, which made me want to stay more, but I couldn't.

"But I'll come back."

She looked up at me with hopeful eyes, like a small child.

"Really?"

I smiled down at her and pushed a few locks of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah."

Her eyes drooped a bit.

"Promise?"

I tucked her in and cupped her face in my hands.

"Promise."

I leaned down and pecked her lips, then floated over to the window.

When I looked back she was sound asleep, then I turned around and flew out the window, towards home.

 _See, I knew it._

Knew what?

 _That you like her._

You're wrong.

 _What?!_

You're wrong, I don't like her.

 _Well you obviously do after what you just di-_

I don't like her, I love her.

 _Oh, I guess I was wrong then._

I let a small smile graze my lips as I whispered to myself.

"I love her."

Then with a burst of speed, I flew off into the still starry-skied morning.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was it. My first ever story.**

 **I can't wait to hear what you guys think about it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Please R & R.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~Ash141**


End file.
